In My Heart
by Shinigami709
Summary: A little song fic based on Yami's relationship with Yugi. This is my first fic on here, R&R plz! )
1. Default Chapter

You'll Be In My Heart  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters or lyrics are mine (sadly). I'm making no money on this and suing MIGHT get you a camel.  
  
~Come stop your crying It will be all right Just take my hand, Hold it tight.~  
  
Yami was sitting in Yugi's desk chair, patiently listening to his hikari, who was sitting on his bed, telling about his miserable day.  
"And they caught me after gym, everyone started saying how I never should have beaten Pegasus and that I can't even duel on my own..., Yugi trailed off, tears silently falling on his cheeks.  
  
~I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry~  
  
Feeling the intense emotions flowing through their mental link, Yami got up and sat on the bed behind his Light. Wrapping his arms around Yugi's shoulders in a hug, he took hold of the smaller boy's hands in his own warm ones.  
"Yugi, you know it's not true. You're a great duelist. You figured out ways to win when even I didn't see a way out. As for Pegasus, you found his weakness and beat the creator of Duel Monsters. That's not an easy task. True, I had to carry on with out you, but it was your final card you played that won it." Yami leaned over and kissed away a tear that had escaped. "You're worth more to me than you'll ever know."  
  
/Yugi, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today. I want to protect you from jerks like that. You deserve so much better/.  
  
Yugi buried his head against Yami's shoulder and just stayed there, comforted as always by his Dark's presence.  
  
~For one so small You seem so strong My arms will hold you Keep you safe and warm.  
  
This bond between us Can't be broken. I will be here, Don't you cry.~  
  
Temporarily blocking the mind link, Yami thought about his little Yugi. Sure, he was a lot smaller than the kids in his grade, but his heart and loyalty more than made up for it. Yami had both felt and seen the awesome inner strength of his aibou. Thinking to the time Yugi tried to defend Joey and Tristan from a bully stood out in Yami's mind. That day, Yugi did get himself a little bruised, but just trying to stand up for his friends, Yugi held his own. Aside for the loyalty, Yami felt his bond with Yugi grow stronger every day.  
  
~Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more.~  
  
At first, Yami thought it was just because Yugi had completed the Millenium Puzzle. Now he knew that it was that he deeply cared for the little Light currently occupying his arms and thoughts. So much that no matter what came, Yami knew he was going to be forever bonded with Yugi, mind and spirit.  
  
/Yugi, I hope you understand that you're my reason for being. Our bond is strong, and nothing will break it. Of that you can be sure./ Yami mentally soothed his Light.  
  
~You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart Always~  
  
Aside from their bond, Yugi apparently had been feeling something more. Only a few nights ago, Yugi was at his desk writing something and seeming to be thinking very hard. Yami had come up from behind him and was quietly reading over his aibou's shoulder. Yugi was writing about Yami in his journal.  
  
*I know Grandpa wouldn't approve of me saying I liked someone of the same sex, not to mention that he was only 4,986-ish years older than I am. I love Yami. I have since I put that puzzle together and freed him. I wish I knew how he felt about me, but I don't have the courage to ask him. He's on my mind from the time I wake up, till the time I go to sleep at night. However, I'd be willing to defy my Grandpa if Yami would say he loved me. *  
  
This information surprised Yami greatly. He knew his hikari was affectionate, but didn't know how Yugi felt towards him. Because Grandpa had been around, the boys were talking through their link to each other.  
  
//Yami you scared me.// /Sorry aibou, what were you writing?/ Yami asked, trying not to sound too suspicious. //Nothing, just writing in my journal.// /It's late. Why don't you come to bed?/ //I will in a minute.//  
  
~Why can't they understand The way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different But deep inside us, We're not that different at all~  
  
Two nights ago Yami decided to tell Yugi how he felt. The ex-pharaoh was dressed all in black and was sitting on Yugi's bed quietly waiting for his little Light to come in from his shower. He was also armed with a small black box. Yugi came in with an old shirt of Yami's on and a pair of shorts.  
  
"Hi Yami. Are you okay?", Yugi asked worried. With the smile reserved for Yugi only, Yami replied, "Just fine. Hikari, sit down with me for a minute, I have something to tell you." Yugi sat down and waited. Yami held out the box and mentally offered his love to Yugi. Stunned, the younger teen just sat there a minute before leaping into Yami's arms and accepting the gold band. "You know, we're going to have to tell Grandpa." Yugi said with a hint of sadness. "He's not going to approve." "I'm here. It's going to be all right. He'll understand in time. Just don't force anything on him, okay koi?" Yugi just smiled and cuddled close to his Yami.  
  
~And you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more  
  
Don't listen to them Cause what do they know? We need each other To have, to hold. They'll see in time I know (We'll show them together)~  
  
Telling Yugi's grandpa wasn't as bad as the teen's thought it would be. At first, Grandpa was threatening to throw them both out. Now, with two days under them as a couple, along with the support of their friends, Grandpa seemed to be getting more accustomed to the idea. He even began treating Yami like another grandson.  
  
/Yugi, remember when I told you that if we were back in Egypt, that you could be Pharaoh? I meant every word then, and I still believe it today. You've got a good heart and a pure spirit./ Yami consoled Yugi.  
  
"I know. It's just hard sometimes." Yugi admitted. Brightening, he said, "But I have you now. No matter what happens, we'll be together. Right?"  
  
Yami started laughing, "Yes, hikari. Always."  
  
Yami pulled Yugi down to lie beside him. Worn out from his emotional outburst earlier, Yugi fell asleep quickly. Laying his head on Yami's chest, Yugi mentally whispered, // I love you, koi //. Yami was content to hold his Light and watch over him as he slept. As the night wore on, Yami also drifted to sleep. His last thoughts were of the small angel he held in his arms.  
  
Well, let me know what you think at my first attempt! Ja ne! 


	2. The Ghost of You and Me

Ok, I'm back after a few positive reviews of readers. Thanks! This is another song fic (I'm finding I enjoy doing them). As before, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, BBMak, Mountain Dew, or anything else in here except the plot. This started as a Kaiba x Yami, but quickly changed directions on me. First try at this pairing/genre. Comments more than welcome! Enjoy!  
  
~..~ song lyrics *..* flashback from Kaiba's POV  
  
The Ghost of You and Me  
  
~What am I suppose to do with all these blues haunting me everywhere~  
  
Everywhere Kaiba turned, he kept having memories of him. Granted, it had only been two weeks, but since Yami had broken up with him, it was all the CEO could do to keep his mind off the former Pharaoh. The radio was still set on Yami's favorite station, there were cans of Mountain Dew still tucked away in the refrigerator, and some shirts of Yami's that all left harsh reminders of what life use to be.  
  
~Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow I can't let go When will the night be over~  
  
Sitting alone at the huge oak table, Kaiba stared into the dancing flame of a violet candle. The candle was the same color as HIS eyes. The blank stare on Kaiba's face didn't convey any of the scene playing before his eyes.  
  
*The table was set for two. There was a fondue pot in the middle  
flanked by violet candles. The same as what Kaiba was staring into at  
the present time. Inside the pot was sweet melted chocolate.  
Surrounding the pot was various fruits waiting to be dipped in the  
sauce.  
Just then, Kaiba's butler came in leading Yami. "Sir, is that all?"  
"Yes. Take the night off. Don't come around till morning."  
The butler left, and Kaiba motioned for Yami to sit. Taking the  
seat next to the Pharaoh, Kaiba picked up his fork and speared a  
raspberry. Carefully dipping it in chocolate, he fed it to Yami.  
"Mmm...sweet" murmured Yami.  
Noticing that Yami had a bit of chocolate on his lower lip,  
Kaiba leaned in and slowly kissed it off.*  
  
"It's true. I can't forget about him." Unable to keep the loneliness inside any longer, tears began to escape from cobalt blue eyes. Laying his head on his arms, Kaiba fell asleep at the table like so many nights before, waiting for the first rays of light to chase the nighttime memories away.  
  
~I didn't mean to fall in love with you And baby there's a name For what you put me through It isn't love, it's robbery I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me~  
  
Kaiba sat on his bed. It had the sheets that he and Yami had slept together on. That was the first time Kaiba got to fulfill his fantasies of the Pharaoh. Both young men enjoyed themselves, but vowed not to speak of it to any of their friends. Lying back on the bed, Kaiba swore he could still smell Yami's scent. How the Egyptian smelled like cinnamon, he never did understand, but it was a scent that only belonged to Yami. Turning on his side, Kaiba imagined that Yami was lying next to him. For a brief second, Kaiba thought he could see a ghosted image before his eyes.  
"You're losing it, Kaiba," he thought to himself before drifting into a restless sleep.  
  
~Seen a lot of broken hearts Go sailing by Phantom ships lost at sea And one of them is mine~  
  
From spying on Yugi's group, Kaiba watched as various members fell in and out of love with each other. Joey continually made advances towards Mai who promptly shot him down. Tristan and Duke were always fighting over Joey's little sister Serenity. Tea and Yugi, however, looking back on things, Kaiba really didn't mind that those two never worked out. Tea could be a little annoying, and he never understood what she ever saw in Yugi. Kaiba watched all of them, observing how they acted when in or out of love. The fact that Kaiba realized he fell hard for Yami somewhat surprised him. All the "magical talk" about spirits and millennium items wasn't real. Was it?  
*Lying on his bed, Kaiba watched Yami sleep. He reflected on how  
angelic the Pharaoh looked. Only when he was sleeping, he resembled  
Yugi so much, that Kaiba began to wonder if that "magic talk" wasn't  
at least partly true. Everything seemed perfect for the CEO, until  
Yami walked out of Kaiba's life for the last time. After that, the  
feeling of emptiness had never really left Kaiba.*  
  
~Raising my glass I sing a toast to the midnight sky I wonder why The stars don't seem to guide me~  
  
Sitting on one of his many porches, Kaiba was looking up at the stars. Remembering how Yami liked to watch the night sky for hours.  
*Yami was sitting in the same place Kaiba was now. The CEO brought  
out two glasses filled with a sweet red wine. Ho offered one to Yami  
as they both stared up into the clear night sky.  
"They're beautiful tonight." Observed the Pharaoh, "much like they  
were in Egypt during my time."  
"Look over there!" Kaiba pointed. There was a shooting star just  
passing through Orion. "I haven't seen many of those lately."  
Yami's gaze turned from the stars to the young man beside him. "You  
really do have a soft side," he said in amazement.  
Kaiba just stared at the Egyptian. Then, Yami did something Kaiba was  
unprepared for. He leaned over and kissed the CEO. Both felt the  
electricity in the kiss.*  
Ever since that night, the stars held a special significance for Kaiba. During the time he was with Yami, it seemed as if all the answers lay within the night sky. The stars would lead him to anywhere he needed to be. But now, they only brought Kaiba a sweet pain.  
  
~I didn't mean to fall in love with you And baby there's a name for what you put me through It isn't love, it's robbery I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
The ghost of you and me When will it set me free I hear the voices call Following footsteps down the hall Trying to save what's left Of my heart and soul~  
  
Walking from his limo to the door, Kaiba knew what awaited him. It had been happening a lot since the break up. He'd come home, walk in the door, and he could hear HIM. It seemed his voice could be heard when it was silent. There were times Kaiba thought of having a mental check-up, but was too embarrassed to go.  
"When is this going to stop tormenting me?" he thought? "I need to move on. Find someone new."  
Even that thought seemed to make Kaiba sad. He only wanted the Pharaoh that continually found ways to haunt him. Going to his workroom, he sat down to write some codes, but never got that far. He brought up his email client and sent off one quick email.  
  
~Watching the candle flicker out In the evening glow I can't let go When will the night be over~  
  
The individual who Kaiba sent the email to had arrived earlier that evening. They'd shared a wonderful supper, made by Kaiba himself, complete with candles and wine. Now, they were currently sitting by the edge of Kaiba's pool, looking up at the night sky, just watching. When the air grew cool, the pair went inside to warm up  
  
~I didn't mean to fall in love with you And baby there's a name for what you put me through It isn't love it's robbery I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me.~  
  
As Kaiba leaned over to blow out the candle that was beside his bed, he looked at the sleeping form beside him.  
"I know I've moved on. It still hurts at times, knowing what I've lost, but somehow, I think the stars have given me another chance at this. I still hear his voice and I still think I see him when I'm alone. But one day I'll let go of him completely." Kaiba thought to himself.  
Looking down at his partner, Kaiba leaned in to kiss the drowsy  
youth. Pulling away, he whispered, "I love you, Pup." 


End file.
